The Story of How I Met Someone Amazing
by Eline-chan
Summary: An actor who might just be falling into a depression meets a girl who manages to cheer him back up again. Found this short story on my pc during cleanup, figured I might post it. It's applicable to any character or actor, so read it with your favorite one (or ship) in mind


"The story of how I met someone amazing..."

This is the story of how I met my savior.

* * *

I spotted her tweet among countless others and replied to it. It was merely a simple question, whether I liked chocolate pudding better than vanilla. I answered in all honesty and from that, a conversation started. From there it turned into live chats and then into entire webcam sessions.

* * *

She was amazing. At only 17 she already knew so much about so many things, things that even I was oblivious to. She was a cheerful and happy girl, though at times she could be incredibly serious. She always knew how to cheer me up when I was down. She even discovered my deepest secret on her own, merely by listening to the tone of my voice and seeing my smile. Yes, my deepest secret. People always assume that I am a happy person, a content person, but that's not the truth. It's a facade. In front of cameras, I learned over the course of many years, to look completely healthy and happy. However, when I'd come home, I'd just be a bundle of sadness. That's why I enjoyed talking to her, she knew and she didn't feel sorry for me, instead, she tried her best to help me through every time.

* * *

After a few months, I considered her one of my best friends and I started telling her more personal things. I told her about the nightmares I'd been having. Monsters in the most wicked and terrifying forms would hunt me down and murder me in my dreams. She asked me for my address and, without actually thinking it over, I gave it to her.

* * *

Two days later, in the evening, I received a package. Stamps with "High Priority!" and "Hurry Up!" we're pasted all over it. Opening it, I found a white bunny doll together with a note.  
"This always helped me sleep like a rose, not even once did I have nightmares with this little fellow by my bed. Maybe it can work the same way for you. Don't get me wrong though, just keep it for as long as you need it but after that I want it back :)"  
I ran for my laptop, but found that she wasn't online. I quickly typed a mail of gratitude and sent it. I hopped into bed with the doll later to see if it really had the magical powers she claimed it had.

* * *

She'd spoken the truth, it was a night without monsters. I, being skeptical as I am, wouldn't be convinced until it had gotten me through a few nights. I checked my laptop again, but there was no reply and neither was she online. Dismissing it as her being busy with school, I carried on with my own work and daily chores.

* * *

When after three nights of divine sleep I was convinced I'd been cured of the nightmares, I checked my email again. There was still no sign of her. This was strange, she was always quick to reply, even when she had exams she still spared some time for me. What was wrong? Was she ill? My eyes fell on the white bunny by my bed and the most terrifying feeling wrapped itself around me. I shook it off and decided to wait a week before taking things further.

* * *

Days went by in their awfully slow rhythms, but there was still no sign from her. No email and she hadn't been online since the day I received the package. Ignoring everyone's complaints and advices, I bought the first plane ticket I could get and departed together with the bunny.

* * *

"She's just been busy with school," I told myself, "I'll pay her a surprise visit and return the bunny, then everything will be fine again."

* * *

When I'd told her my address, she'd also told me hers, saying an exchange was in place. As I parked my rental car along the side of the road and stared at the house, verifying the address once more, I took a deep breath and got out. I walked up the path and rang the bell. Instead of her, a woman, who I took for her mother, answered. She was a skinny lady with glasses and tousled hair, she looked pale and unhealthy. I told her I was there to see her daughter. She just smiled and told me she was at the cemetery a few miles away.

* * *

Without thinking I ran for the car, got in, set the GPS and drove. With the gas pressed all the way down I ignored everything on the road and drove, thinking she'd be gone if I didn't hurry, thinking she wouldn't be there anymore.

* * *

I parked the car and ran out, not even bothering to close the door. At the front of the cemetery was a new tombstone, surrounded by all kinds of flowers, most of them had wilted already but some still bloomed colorfully. I walked over and stared at the inscriptions.

* * *

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at the name. The fact that she was gone wasn't as much a fact to me at that point as it should have been. A little piece of my mind was still clinging on to the possibility of her being alive, yet she was buried there, right beneath my feet. I placed a hand on the stone and closed my eyes, recalling her smile, her sparkling eyes, her. Recalling everything she meant to me, everything she'd done for me.  
"It worked," I said, my voice hoarse, "your magical bunny helped me. You... helped me." I crouched down, leveling my eyes with the name on the stone. The bunny, I now realized, was still in my hand. I looked at it, smiled, then placed it by the stone. "I had to-" My voice cracked, I coughed, "I had to give it back when I didn't need it anymore. Maybe you're going to need it from now on."

* * *

I stood, sniffed and looked up at the sky, it was clear blue with the exception of a few clouds. I turned back to the stone and smiled before turning and walking away, my hands in my pockets and my eyes to the ground.

"Thank you for everything. I'll miss you..."

* * *

_"The story of how I met someone amazing... and of how I lost her."_

* * *

__

A/N: Alright, so I found this on my pc when cleaning up. It's applicable to any character or actor and it's depressing as hell, so yeah.  



End file.
